Voces del Corazón
by Angel Slayer F.S
Summary: La vida de Bolt ha mejorado mucho desde que pudo volver a casa, pero aun le queda una gran confusión respecto a un aspecto de su vida. Sin embargo, Bolt comienza a recibir la ayuda de dos inesperados y extraños compañeros.
1. Instinto y Sentido Común

Voces del Corazón.

Capítulo 1: Instinto y Sentido Común.

Transcurría una tranquila y común mañana de lunes en la hermosa casa a las afueras de Los Ángeles, era un día soleado pero sin llegar a ser molesto, y la reciente primavera ya habia hecho crecer el hermoso jardín que rodeaba la casa, donde Penny, después de desayunar, habia decidido pasar un par de minutos con sus amadas mascotas. Le alegraba enormemente que Bolt estuviera de nuevo a su lado, y más aun que hubiese vueltos con dos compañeros, pues sabía que ya no se sentiría solo, siendo esa su más grande preocupación. Sus recuerdos del horrible incidente en el estudio de grabación ya habían quedado atrás, aun cuando únicamente habían pasado un par de semanas, sin embargo en ese par de semanas pudo regresar a la escuela y divertirse como no lo habia hecho en años.

Su madre estaba muy feliz de verla asi, y decidió que buscaría un mejor trabajo que pudiera liberar a Penny de la presión que le provocaba ser actriz, pero le habia resultado mas difícil de lo que pensaba, y ante eso, Penny decidió de buena gana volver a trabajar en el programa tras finalizar una temporada completamente absurda, y que lo haría con sus términos y sin su molesto agente. Seria mas fácil para ella, pero de todas maneras quería exprimir hasta la última gota de esos días de merecido descanso a lado de su mejor amigo.

Bolt estaba rebosante de alegría, tenia a su amada persona, y a sus dos mejores amigos en todo el mundo, cada día estaba lleno de diversión, risas, y del calor que solo una verdadera familia puede proporcionar. Él también sabia que tendría que volver al programa, pues Penny se lo habia explicado, y Mittens le había explicado los puntos que no entendía del acuerdo de Penny con el director. Bolt iría a grabar con Penny los fines de semana, y entre semana iría únicamente tres horas al día a lo mucho. Por ello Bolt no se preocupaba tanto, pero esperaba que Mittens Y Rhino pudieran acompañarlo cada que fuese necesario ir, así también él podría tener compañía de sus amigos.

Sus amigos…

Cada que lo pensaba sentía su pecho llenarse de tranquilidad, pues para él era muy divertido convivir con el hámster adicto a la acción y la aventura, y la gatita que le enseñaba cosas nuevas todos los días.

En las últimas semanas Bolt habia pasado cada noche con Mittens antes de dormir, ambos salían al jardín y se sentaban a que Mittens le explicara mas cosas sobre el mundo. A ella no le molestaba hacerlo, pero Bolt se sentía culpable cada que tenia que preguntar algo que no había comprendido, y en vista de que casi siempre tenía dudas, sentía una gran deuda con su querida amiga.

Sin embargo él sabía que había algo más en esas noches, disfrutaba esos ratos más que el resto del día, y siempre eran la parte que más ansiaba del día. Y si bien eso no le preocupaba, ni le sorprendía, si lo tenía un poco confundido, pues no sentía tanto interés por conocer perfectamente el mundo. Una parte de él, sin embargo, por instinto sabía que lo que disfrutaba de esas noches, más que aprender del mundo, era pasar tiempo a lado de esa hermosa gatita negra de ojos verdes.

Habia algo en ella, que aun siendo gatita, llamaba la atención absoluta de Bolt, pues aun si le aburría un poco escuchar y no jugar, cualquier palabra que saliera de la boca de Mittens era totalmente captada por él, se ganaba toda su atención. Era algo en Mittens, en sus hermosos ojos y su tierna sonrisa.

Esa mañana Bolt jugaba con ella y con Penny, mientras Rhino veía televisión en la sala, y debido a lo divertido que era su mente estaba lejos de toda su confusión.

-Jajaja, ve por ella muchacho-gritó Penny divertida, arrojando una pelota a su querido amigo, quien la atrapó de inmediato y moviendo su cola se la llevó-Jejeje, así se hace, buen chico-acarició su cabeza para después correr rápidamente a casa, volviendo un par de minutos mas tarde con una pequeña cajita, la cual llenó a Bolt de mucha curiosidad, e incluso a Mittens que descansaba en un árbol, por lo que ambos se acercaron lentamente-Aquí hay un regalito para ti, muchacho-con una inocente sonrisa le colocó en el cuello una especie de corbata de moño, la que provocó que Mittens tuviese que ocultar una risa para no hacer sentir mal a Bolt, aunque él realmente estaba mas bien confundido.

-M… Mittens... ¿Qué esto?-preguntó mirando a su felina amiga.

Ella rio suavemente mientras Penny corría alegremente por su cámara-Es una corbata cachorro, los humanos la usan para reuniones o cosas importantes, aunque la que llevas es de gala, jeje, pero a nosotros los humanos nos suelen poner cosas así, no sé por que tanto gusto en vernos vestidos-se recostó sonriendo-Aunque así te ves mas apuesto, orejón, jiji-.

Bolt no pudo controlar su sonrojo al oír eso, la miró y sonrió-J… jeje… gracias Mittens… yo…-para su decepción, un flash lo distrajo completamente, Penny ya habia vuelto y les tomaba fotos muy divertida, sin imaginar que habia arruinado la oportunidad del pobre Bolt.

-Jejeje, te ves tan lindo-besó la cabecita de su querido Bolt y luego abrazo a Mittens, acariciándola un poco mientras ronroneaba-Jeje, y a ti también te compré algo gatita, pero te lo daré mas tarde, ahora debo irme a la escuela-la puso sobre Bolt-Pórtense bien, y cuídala muy bien Bolt, jiji-sin decir mas corrió contenta de regreso a casa para irse a la escuela.

-¡Mucha suerte Penny!-gritó con fuerza, aunque Penny solo oiría un ladrido-Jejeje, ya lo oíste Mittens, te protegeré-sonrió a su amiga, aunque ella ya habia bajado.

-Jeje, perdona Bolt, quisiera ir un rato a la ciudad, jeje, no tardaré, lo prometo-sonrió y antes de que Bolt le dijera algo, se alejó caminando.

Bolt ya había notado antes que Mittens salía de vez en cuando a la ciudad, y eso le preocupaba bastante, y aunque no conociera el sentimiento, le provocaba celos. Aun así, él no quería invadir la intimidad de su hermosa amiga, y había decidido no seguirla nunca en secreto. Se levantó y caminó hasta la sombra de un árbol, donde dio un suave suspiro.

-Mittens…-cerró los ojos preparándose para dormir, pero una voz misteriosa lo hizo despertar.

-Te lo digo… ella debe tener pareja-era una voz con un extraño acento, pero era una voz desconocida para Bolt.

-Eh…-miro el árbol para revisar si no habia palomas, y al no encontrar ninguna se quedó bastante extrañado-¿H… Hola?-preguntó en voz alta, sin poder evitar que una extraña sensación lo recorriera.

-¿M… me escuchaste?-respondió la voz sorprendida.

-Yo… mmm… eso creo… ¿Quién eres?-sintió algo de miedo y nerviosismo, pero mas de curiosidad.

-Yo soy… Mmmm…-

-… Tu instinto-oyó otra voz susurrando.

-¡Si!, exactamente, soy tu instinto, mucho gusto-se presentó respetuosamente, dejando a Bolt aun mas confundido que antes.

-¿Y… quien es la otra voz?-buscó el sitio de donde provenían las voces, pero no parecían venir de ningún lugar.

-Yo…-habló la otra voz-Mmmm… soy tu sentido común, jeje, es… un gusto, jeje-se escuchaba diferente, era una voz mas infantil y nerviosa.

Bolt no sabía si hacer caso o no a lo que escuchaba, pero las voces no parecían salir de ningún sitio, por lo que no le quedó de otra mas que continuar averiguando-Y... ¿Qué hacen aquí?-No esperaba recibir una respuesta clara, y no la recibió.

Escuchó una extraña e irreconocible discusión entre ambas partes, escuchando a su instinto al final-Veras Bolt, queremos ayudarte con tus dudas respecto a Mittens, pensamos que solo es cuestión de poner tu mente en orden para que comprendas lo que sientes… ven esta misma noche una vez que Mittens se haya ido a dormir y hablaremos, por ahora debemos irnos, y no olvides, en este mismo árbol, una vez que Mittens se haya dormido, nos veremos-las voces simplemente desaparecieron y Bolt se levantó.

Confundido caminó alrededor del viejo árbol, no era posible que un perro se escondiese ahí y no habia palomas en las ramas. Miró un par de rocas en la base del árbol y tampoco parecía que hubiesen roedores por ahí.

Con resignación se giró y volvió a casa, con la mente divagando entre las voces extrañas y entre sus sentimientos respecto a su amiga.

* * *

Bien, este es el primer capítulo de esta historia, jeje.

Respecto a mis demás fics… decidí que Una Aventura Extrema se estaba… alejando demasiado de Bolt, quizás algún día la rescribiré pero no como un fic de Bolt, lamento si alguien se quedo con la duda respecto a ese fic… los demás fics los publicaré dentro de poco con correcciones ortográficas… no hay una razón exacta para eso pero quisiera hacerlo, jeje.

Eso es todo por ahora, saludos a mis hermanos Cris y Julio, y a mi amado Carlo ^^ (y si, es lo que parece) y a todos mis lectores que espero disfruten de esta nueva historia, adiós y suerte a todos 8]


	2. La Verdad

Siento la enorme tardanza de este capítulo, la verdad me ha sido un poco complicado concentrarme en escribir, pero bueno, no pienso volver a abandonar una historia así como así, y ahora que tengo un tiempo libre me dedicaré a avanzar, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, que lo disfruten y ojala les guste.

(Por cierto, el "comentario de escritor" por llamarlo de algún modo, ahora será al principio del capítulo)

* * *

Capítulo 2: La verdad.

El reloj avanzaba poco a poco mientras Bolt lo observaba, acostado en el sofá, esperando con paciencia... y mas que nada resignación, a que Mittens volviera a casa. Ya era casi de noche, Penny había vuelto y aunque Bolt la había recibido con mucha alegría, pasados unos minutos regresó a su preocupación por Mittens, cosa que cierto hámster notó.

-Jejeje, vamos Bolt, anímate, ¿Sabes que día es hoy?-preguntó haciendo tono de misterio.

-Yo… no Rhino, ¿Es… lunes no?-lo miró algo desanimado, pero dando todo su esfuerzo por sonreír.

-Jajajajaja, hoy es noche de películas de acción, Bolt, ¿Qué mejor forma de pasar la noche que con un maratón de golpes, caídas de aviones, patadas, disparos?…-Bolt simplemente lo observaba hacer poses de pelea. No se sentía mejor, pero su mejor amigo lo estaba tratando de animar, y por él valía la pena al menos intentarlo.

-Jejeje, es una buena idea Rhino, veamos que buena película podemos ver-dejó que Rhino cambiara el canal mientras se acomodaba para al menos distraerse mientras llegaba su… ¿Amiga?... ¿Aun… la consideraba su amiga? Se cuestionó mientras Rhino ponía un canal, para sorpresa de ambos topándose con al película "Titanic".

-Espera… si es lunes… hoy es el maratón de películas románticas…-dijo desanimado, reanimándose casi de inmediato-Jiji, pero no te preocupes, encontraré alguna buena película-sonrió decidido y comenzó a revisar cada canal, hasta que se oyó la puerta de la entrada de mascotas cerrándose, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Bolt ya no estaba en el sofá.

Mittens regresaba algo cansada después de un día tranquilo, pero en el que había tenido que caminar mucho, pero apenas entró, Bolt ya estaba frente a ella sonriendo ampliamente.

-H… hola Bolt… ¿Q…. que pasa?-preguntó sorprendida.

-E… es que… escuché que entrabas… y-sus mejillas se comenzaron a ruborizar al verse en esa situación-Y… me… imagine que… estarías cansada… hehe… así que vine para… ayudarte-trató de parecer menos sospechoso de lo que ya parecía… algo verdaderamente imposible.

-E… está bien Bolt… gracias-sonrió a Bolt-Vamos a tomar algo de agua, estoy cansada-caminó sonriente, mientras Bolt la observaba avergonzado por como le habían salido las cosas. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro sintió que el corazón se le paraba, notando en Mittens un aroma diferente al normal.

-M… Mittens…-la llamó con algo de miedo, ella se giró y Bolt simplemente no supo que decir, quería preguntar, pero sintió que no debía hacerlo, y al final eligió no hacerlo-Recuerda… que Penny dijo que te daría un regalo hoy…-sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

-Oh… es cierto, jejeje, gracias Bolt-sonriendo se fue corriendo a la habitación de Penny, pues ya no se sentía tan agotada, pero si quería dormir un rato.

Con un suave pero largo suspiro, Bolt bajó la cabeza y se retiró al jardín en silencio, tirándose en el césped sin nada en la mente, mirando con una mezcla de sentimientos su casa. Desde que habían llegado a vivir ahí, Bolt habia decidido que esa era la felicidad perfecta… nada le faltaba en ese entonces… y aunque no habia perdido nada realmente, había encontrado algo que le faltaba, sin duda alguna era eso que los humanos llamaban "Amor"… amor mas fuerte que el que sentía por Penny, su persona… mas fuerte que una amistad cualquiera… el amor que el habia comenzado a necesitar era mas profundo y relajante… lo que necesitaba era a alguien a su lado… una pareja…

Comenzaba ya a acerrar los ojos cuando de pronto escuchó risas aparentemente de la habitación de Penny, no tenía nada de malo pero realmente le dio curiosidad. Se levantó algo pesadamente y se estiró, recordando de golpe lo que él mismo le había recordado a Mittens, el regalo que Penny le daría.

-¡Esto no puedo perdérmelo!-corrió con una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro, olvidándose con cada paso de sus cuestiones personales.

Al llegar sin embargo olvidó todo apenas la vio, sobre la cama Mittens miraba con expresión seria a Penny, quien simplemente no podía estar más encantada y sonriente. Mittens llevaba en su cabeza un moño verde esmeralda, exactamente del mismo tono de sus ojos.

Bolt no tenia palabras, en ese instante poco importaba realmente el moño, o la expresión seria de Mittens. Sintió como si lo golpearan de lleno en el rostro tras recordarle al único ser que lo había ayudado incondicionalmente, y que desde el principio (Aunque mayormente por obligación) habia estado a su lado.

-M… Mittens…-murmuró con suavidad sin darse cuenta… de hecho sin moverse de su sitio.

-¡Bolt!-sonrió Penny apenas lo escuchó, corriendo rápidamente por él para levantarlo y llevarlo a la cama, sin dejar de reír muy divertida.

Mittens se sonrojó increíblemente al ver a Bolt, quitándose el moño con la agilidad y rapidez que solo un gato puede tener, tratando de ocultarlo… algo que igual no funcionó ya que Penny, sin dejar de reír, le colocó el moño de vuelta, colocándole a Bolt el suyo.

-¡Listo!... son tan hermosos-sonrió con felicidad, corriendo en busca de su cámara-¡No se muevan! ¡Ya vuelvo!-.

-Agh… los humanos y su manía por vernos lindos…-bufó suavemente, desviando la mirada bastante sonrojada, casi hasta parecer una manzanita.

Las patas de Bolt temblaron al sentir que debía decir algo, y dudosamente aspiró con suavidad y se armó de valor-Yo… creo que luces muy linda con ese moño Mittens-la miró esbozando la sonrisa mas cálida y sincera que Mittens le hubiera visto.

-Eh…-Mittens estaba sin palabras, dudaba de si realmente había escuchado lo que creía, la habia llamado linda-Eh… gracias… lo sé…-dijo casi en automático, sacudiendo la cabeza y sonrojándose aun mas-Jajaja… Ay Bolt… que tierno… jeje… no me veo tan linda… es… es… un moño, jejeje, debo verme bastante graciosa-rio bastante nerviosa, luego se quedó en silencio pensativa un momento y siguió riendo.

-Jejeje, ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó sonriendo-Quiero reír también, jeje-la miró feliz de verla riendo de esa manera.

-Jajajaja, no es nada, es solo que imagine lo…-.

En medio de sus palabras, ambos fueron pegados el uno al otro por Penny, quien los acomodó mejilla con mejilla y de inmediato comenzó a tomar tantas fotos como le fue posible, al punto de dejarlos casi aturdidos por el flash.

-¡Perfecto!-rio dando pequeños saltos de alegría, corriendo de ahí.

Aun después de irse, ni Mittens ni Bolt se separaron, aun estando ambos totalmente rojos, a Mittens ya solo le faltaba una ramita para ser una manzana completa, y Bolt prácticamente era rosa. Ninguno de los dos quería verse raro al separarse primero.

-J… Jeje… esa… Penny-rio Mittens nerviosa.

-Jeje… si… es… bastante activa… ¿Q… qué decías?-preguntó separándose suavemente para sonreír y mirarla a los ojos.

-Decía que… ya es hora de que vayamos al jardín cachorro-sonrió ampliamente.

Mittens realmente apreciaba tanto como Bolt pasar esos ratos juntos bajo el árbol, hablando sobre ningún tema en específico, riendo a veces hasta abrazarse. Él era su mejor amigo.

-Jejeje, pero claro que si-dio un salto, bajando rápidamente a esperarla bajo el árbol. Mittens se tomó su tiempo para bajar, bastante mas tranquila pero con una sonrisa tan gran de como Bolt, sentándose a su lado.

Esa noche sin duda fue increíblemente divertida para ambos, tanto que incluso se quedaron hasta las 3:00 am despiertos platicando sobre cosas tan irrelevantes como lo que cocinaría la madre de Penny la mañana siguiente, hasta cuantas neuronas habrían sido fulminadas por la caja mágica en la cabecita del pobre Rhino.

Bolt se divertía solo con tener Mittens a su lado, solo con su compañía era simplemente feliz, y escucharla reír no podía sino completar su día. En esas horas nada el faltaba, es mas, en esas horas no habia razones ni siquiera para pensar en la falta de algo, solo estaban ellos dos, bajo ese árbol hablando como inocentes amigos durante horas y horas, riendo y haciendo bromas. Bolt incluso la alagó más de una vez por su belleza, su dulzura y su calidez. Algo que para él era más que una hazaña. Halagos que Mittens contestaba sonrojándose y riendo divertida, negándolo completamente, pero divertida y feliz.

Sin embargo, tristemente para Bolt, el sueño le ganó a Mittens y decidió retirarse a dormir para descansar de su día.

-Jejeje… y vete a dormir pronto Bolt, que si no, luego te quedas sin energías cachorro, dulces sueños, jeje, mañana yo tengo un día bastante pesado, esperemos que todo salga bien-dio un suave bostezo y se retiró a la habitación de Penny.

Bolt quería obedecer a su amiga gatuna, pero sabía bien que había quedado con su instinto y su sentido común, por lo que se sentó cerca del árbol y cerró los ojos, esperando no quedarse dormido.

-Jejeje, definitivamente estas flechado-escucho con la inconfundible voz de su instinto.

-¿Q… que?-preguntó Bolt sentándose.

-Jajaja, flechado… tú sabes…-.

-Jejeje, quiere decir que estas enamorado Bolt-escuchó ahora a su sentido común.

-E… enamorado…-su rostro por poco explotó en sonrojo de solo repetirlo, y al pensar en ello hasta comenzó a temblar-Pero… digo… ¿P… por que… lo piensan?-tartamudeó bastante nervioso.

-Jejeje, tu pata no deja de escribir "M" en la tierra-rio divertido su instinto.

Y era verdad, la pata de Bolt casi como por voluntad propia estaba escribiendo, con una de sus garras, la letra una y otra vez. Desvió la mirada y sonrojándose logró detenerse.

-E… era de… Ma… le…nin…n… es… la… marca de mi alimento-murmuró ahora si rosa por el sonrojo.

-Jajajaja, vamos, eso ni tu te lo crees, ¿Qué clase de nombre es Maleninn para un alimento para perros?-de nuevo su instinto tenia toda la razón.

-Jejeje, cálmate Bolt… y tu también-se escuchó un suave golpe y a su instinto quejarse-A ver... comencemos como debe ser… primero… ¿Qué tendría de malo que te enamoraras de ella?-preguntó su sentido común en tono tranquilo.

-Ella… en primer lugar… es mi mejor amiga… y es una gata… y yo un perro-susurró Bolt con un largo suspiro.

-Oh… vamos Bolt… el que sean mejores amigos es incluso una ventaja para ti… y por lo otro pues… ¿Realmente te negarías a la felicidad por algo tan irrelevante tratándose de amor?-Y de nuevo… por tercera vez… sus palabra no podían tener mas razón.

-Jeje, en eso si debo darle la razón Bolt… mira cachorro, cierra los ojos-Bolt no tenía razones para hacerlo, pero de inmediato decidió obedecer-Ahora… borra todo de tu mente Bolt… concéntrate… imagina un campo abierto… tan grande como el infinito y tan hermoso como la existencia misma… estas sentado y sientes algo junto a ti… no solo algo… a alguien… solo es un ser Bolt… solo puede ser un ser… aquel ser que te hace feliz… que te da una razón para hacer cualquier cosa… solo puedes tener a un ser a tu lado… aquel que realmente necesitas… Su pata esta junto a la tuya ahora misma… tienes los ojos cerrados… pero puedes ver… y siempre, siempre podrás ver… junto a ti tienes a quien le pertenece tu corazón… di su nombre Bolt… vacía tu mente de cualquier prejuicio sobre lo correcto e incorrecto… y di su nombre…-.

La palabra simplemente salió de sus labios lentamente, sin preocupaciones… sin complicaciones… sin ningún problema… Bolt lo dejó salir de lo más profundo de su corazón… aquella verdad latente que pedía a gritos escapar… Y todo para él… comenzó a aclararse…

-Mittens…-.


	3. Lo Difícil

Capítulo 3: Lo difícil.

-Jajaja, ¿Lo ves?-rio su instinto.

-Yo… es… cierto… la amo…-musitó con la cabeza llenándose poco a poco de preguntas.

-Jejeje, cálmate Bolt, poco a poco…-Dijo su sentido común con calidez, logrando tranquilizar al confundido pastor-Jejeje al menos ya lo has aceptado, esa es la primera parte, pero ahora tienes que lograr decírselo a ella sin desmayarte, jeje, saberlo no significa que vaya a ser fácil desde ahora-.

Bolt lo entendía bien… o al menos lo suficiente. Lograr que Mittens accediera a ser más que su amiga no seria algo sencillo.

-Yo… bueno… tal vez… si se lo digo directamente… lo que… siento por ella… sea capaz de que ella me acepte-sonrió dudoso.

-Bueno… en realidad Bolt-contestó su instinto-Veras… sentido común y yo queremos antes… revisar unas cuantas cosas…-el tono de preocupación en su susurró alarmó un poco a Bolt.

-¿Revisar… unas cuantas cosas?... ¿Qué… clase de cosas?-cuestionó vacilante.

Su sentido común suspiró y decidió que era lo mejor no ocultarlo-Veras… Bolt… hay la… posibilidad… de que… Mittens… tenga… pareja…-.

Por un instante, la simple idea se apoderó de la mente de Bolt, el solo imaginar a Mittens en los brazos de otro le dio un vuelco al corazón, e incluso la fugaz imagen de ellos besándose frente a él lo dejó pálido e inmóvil.

-Por eso te dije que no le dijéramos-reclamó instinto con molestia-Bolt… hay posibilidades de que no sea así, jejeje, quizás solo extraña la vida de callejón y de vez en cuando va a revivir viejos recuerdos, pero en lo personal dudo demasiado que tenga-su instinto ya antes había tenido razón… probablemente la tendría de nuevo, así que se comenzó a calmar poco a poco.

-Pero… y… ¿Si tiene?-preguntó bajando la cabeza.

-Pues… si fuese así Bolt… creo que deberías aceptarlo… y no interferir en su relación… por el bien de ella… pero… no pensemos en eso, jeje, todo seguro sale bien… por ahora creo que es mejor que hagamos un plan Bolt, mira, mañana instinto y yo seguiremos a Mittens con nuestros poderes mágicos y te diremos que pasa… pero tienes que resistir aquí Bolt-.

-Así es Bolt, promete que esperarás… seremos lo mas rápido y sigiloso que un ser vivo puede ser-.

Bolt los escuchaba tranquilamente, sonriendo al oirlos tan decididos-Jejeje, esta bien, esperaré-bostezó suavemente con una gran sonrisa-Por ahora… el sueño me está matando, jajaja-.

-Jejeje, descansa Bolt, y déjanos todo a instinto y a mi-la voz poco a poco se apagó mientras Bolt cerraba los ojos.

-Ehm… si algo malo… llegase a ocurrir… solo no olvides pensar con claridad… y escucharnos… Quizás… hallamos mentido respecto… a algunas cosas… pero realmente… estamos aquí para ayudarte…-Bolt ya había caído dormido cuando instinto comenzó a hablar, por lo que no recibió respuesta alguna-Buenas noches Bolt….alejándose la voz poco a poco se desvaneció.

La noche en verdad no resultó incomoda para Bolt, realmente durmió bastante bien, hasta que fue despertado al amanecer por cierto hámster que lo miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Se puede saber porque duermes peculiarmente en este lugar?-sonrió.

-Eh… buenos días Rhino-se levantó pesadamente, estirándose y dando un suave bostezo-¿Cómo dormiste?-le sonrió a su mejor amigo.

-Bien, aunque no fuiste a ver películas conmigo-sonrió.

-Jejeje, hoy si lo haremos Rhino, te lo prometo… ¿Por qué no te adelantas? Yo iré en un momento más-trató de verse convincente, lo cual fue suficiente para el pequeño roedor que se fue riendo de felicidad, repitiendo algunas líneas del programa de Bolt.

-Bueno…-ya estando solo se estiró lo mejor que pudo y dio algunas vueltas al jardín antes de ir a casa. Su mente estaba llena de más cuestiones que respuestas, pero al menos tenia ya una gran respuesta y prefería mantenerse concentrado en ello.

Se sentía algo culpable de participar en un plan para espiar a Mittens, realmente no deseaba invadir la privacidad de su amada amiga, y el hecho de no ser él quien fuese tras su rastro no le disminuía esa sensación. Por un segundo hasta consideró cancelar el plan y hablar con Mittens cara a cara… hasta que imaginó hacerlo y ser rechazado… eso sin duda lo hizo reconsiderar mas la idea… pero aun se sentía incomodo.

En eso estaba cuando de pronto escuchó a alguien salir por la puerta de mascotas.

-Y... Ya voy Rhino-se giró y se topó frente a frente con Mittens, quedando sus rostros bastante mas cerca de lo normal, provocando un gran sonrojo por parte de ambos.

-H…. hola… b… buenos días Bolt… jeje-sonrió Mittens nerviosa por la situación.

-Hola… jejeje…-Bolt se separó rápidamente, totalmente rojo-Jeje… ¿C… cómo dormiste Mittens?-sonrió.

Por primera vez desde que la conoció Bolt, la observó sin miedo de expresar lo que pensaba… Examinó por milésimas de segundos los preciosos ojos esmeraldas… profundos y brillantes… tan grandes… su pelo suave y lacio, negro… su bellísima sonrisa que podría brindarle noches y noches de tranquilos y felices sueños… la calidez que todo su ser irradiaba era única… su ternura y calidez eran inigualables… En Mittens pudo notar todo lo que siempre habia soñado al pensar en (en esos tiempos en el programa) una compañera para luchar contra el crimen… Mittens era perfecta en todo el sentido de la palabra… tan tierna… cálida… dulce y adorable… su mejor amiga… la chica de sus sueños…

-Jejejeje, Bolt… ¿Tengo… algo en la cara?-preguntó riendo… usualmente eso habría despertado a Bolt, pero en ese momento únicamente lo sumergió mas en su sueño despierto-¿Bolt?... Jajajaja… no me digas que me quieres fulminar con tu mirada, jajaja-rio divertida recordando su viaje… aquello que habia cambiado su vida a un camino muchísimo mejor.

-Jejeje… ¿Eh?... digo… jaja… c… claro… que no… es solo que… eh…-ahora el sonrojo se multiplicó mucho mas… sabia que no la observaba por curiosidad… sabía que estaba totalmente enamorado de ella-Jejeje… bueno… es que.. Pienso que te ves muy linda… siempre-sonrió mirándola a los ojos, mostrándole su profunda sinceridad-En realidad… eres una chica asombrosa Mittens… y yo… jamás agradecí… la mucha ayuda que me diste para lograr llegar hasta aquí… que me imagino… no debió ser fácil, jeje… y pues… mmm…-logró apartar toda su confusión y suavemente la abrazo… rodeándola de sus brazos... Sintiendo ambos la calidez del otro. Mittens no tardó en corresponder el abrazo... llenando a Bolt de una satisfacción que por momentos le parecía un sueño hecho realidad.

-Jejeje, ay Bolt… sabes bien que tu también me ayudaste… y mucho realmente-le sonrió con dulzura, abrazándolo… realmente su primer abrazo, y hasta para ella resultó mas cálido de lo que imaginaba.

-Aun así… el modo no fue el correcto Mittens… yo… solo complique las cosas… y de no ser por ti… no habría… podido llegar tan lejos-con ternura e inocencia lamió su mejilla, provocando el sonrojo de la gatita.

-Jejeje... Bolt… eso no importa… Jamás dejaré de agradecerte-le dio una tierna lamida en la nariz-Jejeje, bueno Bolt, nos veremos mas tarde-con una gran sonrisa se separó y se alejó muy contenta.

Bolt sonriendo se sentó en el jardín y la observó alejarse, luego se giró a la casa y estuvo a punto de dar un paso, pero un escalofrió lo paró en seco. Por su mente cruzaron rápidamente varias ideas sin forma, mientras de pronto comenzaba a sentir la necesidad de detener a su sentido común y su instinto.

-Ah… c… ¿Chicos?-preguntó con la vaga esperanza de recibir respuesta, la que obviamente no recibió.

Comenzaba a sentir culpa sobre la idea de seguirla, se dio cuenta de que aunque hablarlo directamente con ella no seria más sencillo, era lo correcto. Comenzó a preocuparse y de inmediato salió tras de Mittens.

-Los encontraré antes de que vean lo que Mittens está haciendo y así no lo sabré…-se detuvo de golpe una vez más… casi cayéndose de cara al pavimento. Su mente se estaba llenando de una sola orden "Observa lo que ella hace".

-N… no… no debo… no debo espiarla… es su intimidad… digo… podría… estar con otro gato… pero podría estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa inocente… entonces… estaría totalmente injustificado…-Pese a lo mucho que se resistía sus patas no parecían responder, seguía avanzando tras del rastro de Mittens, hasta comenzó a seguir su aroma-No… esto está mal… es mi mejor amiga… y si la amo no debería… espiarla…-.

Todo el camino no fue más que una inútil pelea consigo mismo, cuando se dio cuenta la habia alcanzado, Mittens estaba a solo un par de metros de él, entrando en un callejón.

Bolt no lo pensó realmente en ese momento… su mente dejó de resistirse y se terminó de acercar, lo suficiente para ver lo que Mittens hacia ahí… con los ojos cerrados

Era el momento de la verdad… se había prometido que sin importar lo que viese… lucharía por ser fuerte… Dio un suave suspiro, una profunda inhalación… y abrió los ojos.


	4. El Peor Temor

Capítulo 4: El Peor Temor.

La imagen que ante él vio llegó como agua fría a su corazón… como una rápida ráfaga de hielo que se clavaba con fuerza en lo profundo de su alma.

Era real… su peor pesadilla estaba ante él… Mittens, su compañera… su amiga y aun mas que eso… mucho mas que eso… la gatita de la cual se había enamorado perdidamente, estaba ante él… en los brazos de otro gato… sonriendo inmersa en la felicidad de su momento, disfrutando totalmente del calor de su acompañante, un gato negro de ojos azules…

¿Qué caso tenia tratar de negar la verdad?... él era su pareja…

Esa sonrisa tan infinitamente tierna, que Bolt adoraba cada vez que los bellos labios de Mittens la formaban, la que calentaba con ternura y suavidad lo mas profundo de su ser y lo llenaba de felicidad… un amor incomparable al que hubiese sentido o sentiría por cualquier otro ser en el mundo… estaba siendo para aquel gato…

La calidez con que ella reía lo atravesó como una fría navaja sin compasión alguna… atormentándolo hasta el cansancio con corte tras corte a su corazón, rasgando sus esperanzas hasta destrozarlas… quería correr… huir de la imagen que se estaba apoderando de su cabeza… pero sus piernas, temblorosas… no le respondían en absoluto…

Era real… lo que estaba frente a él era sin duda alguna real… la sonrisa de ambos… la calidez y la felicidad en los ojos de ambos… ese desgarrador profundo beso de amor que tanto Mittens como el gato parecían disfrutar… no parecía… lo estaban disfrutando completamente.

Bolt perdió la noción del tiempo y del lugar donde se encontraba… y poco a poco comenzó a sentir las gotas de lluvia caer sobre él… aun así, su cuerpo simplemente no le respondía… estaba estático bajo la lluvia… sintiendo la herida de su ser hacerse mas y mas grande…

Cuando lo notó solo observaba ya la tapa de la caja cerrada… mientras se escuchaba desde dentro la tierna risa de Mittens… haciendo a Bolt temblar con fuerza… en un estado total de shock, sumergido en las hirientes imágenes que comenzaban a llenar su mente mas rápido los truenos que caían lejos de ahí… acompañadas por el sonido blanco y vacío de la estática en su cabeza… como un televisor o un radio descompuesto.

Se giró y poco a poco comenzó a caminar débilmente de regreso a casa… sintiendo a cada paso fuertes ráfagas de sufrimiento recorrerlo de la cabeza a la punta de su cola… haciéndolo estremecerse con el paso de cada una.

No tenia idea de si iba por el camino correcto… no le importaba realmente, simplemente caminaba hacia adelante… vacilante… sin siquiera preocuparse de ir por la banqueta… pensó por un segundo que no seria malo que un automovilista no lo viera a tiempo… pensó que aun si pasara, Rhino seguiría viendo televisión, Penny seguiría su vida tranquilamente, y Mittens seguiría en los brazos de aquel gato… que el mundo no se pararía por él… e incluso por un instante pensó que quizás todo seria mas fácil sin él en el mundo.

Finalmente llegó el momento… a su modo de verlo… ya nada tenia importancia para él… se detuvo en seco y cerró los ojos, siendo golpeado insistentemente por la lluvia torrencial…hasta que pudo escuchar el ruido de un auto intentando frenar.

Dio un profundo suspiro… sintió su fin llegar… tan de golpe como cuando escuchó las voces… como cuando se dio cuenta de su amor… tal como cuando vio tan devastadora imagen frente a él… todo iba a acabar de una vez… fría e instantáneamente...

-Mittens…-pronunció esperando el golpe del auto… esperando que todo comenzara a apagarse.

-¡CORRE!-escuchó en su cabeza de golpe… como una fuerte sacudida o una fuerte bofetada en el rostro… aquella voz era Instinto… no había duda de ello, por lo que no lo dudó ni un segundo y comenzó a corre sin abrir los ojos, incluso apretándolos con mas fuerza, sintiendo el aire golpearlo duramente, como si tratase de detenerlo, pero era inútil… sus piernas solo respondían a una orden "Corre", y era una orden de la que no tenia ninguna razón para desobedecer, por lo que simplemente dejó salir totalmente el gigantesco impulso de hacerlo, sin reparo alguno en cuanto o por donde… y no se detuvo sino hasta que llegó finalmente al borde de un acantilado… y aun ahí no lo hizo mas que un par de milésimas de segundo… mientras la orden cambió instantáneamente en su cabeza, con fuerza y claridad "Salta".

Y obedeciendo tal orden… sin pensar en nada realmente… con la cabeza totalmente vacía… saltó inmediatamente dentro de la oscuridad de la noche bajo el acantilado… sumergiéndose en la densa oscuridad y el hiriente frio de su propio dolor.

Durante la caída muchas cosas pasaron por su mente… por un segundo se imaginó a si mismo en el lugar de aquel gato… de hecho trató de convencerse de que era él realmente… solo que no se habia podido ver bien… quiso pensar que todo había sido un sueño y que realmente se había quedado con Mittens en aquellas cajas en Las Vegas… que esa era su casa… que ahí dentro, ajenos al resto del mundo, ambos se besaban con calidez... ternura… amor… Esa fue la ultima palabra que escuchó resonar en su cabeza, antes de sentir un fuerte impacto contra la copa de una árbol, seguido de varias ramas golpeandolo sin compasion y finalmente sintio de lleno el golpe contra el duro, lodoso y frio suelo de tierra.

Sintió su cuerpo ardiendo totalmente por los golpes… y sintió su cuerpo sumergirse mas y mas en un mar de dolor… físico y mental… un mar lleno de tristeza y frialdad… pero había algo mas… algo que rodaba suavemente por sus mejillas… con delicadeza y lentitud hasta caer finalmente sobre el lodo… había lagrimas en sus mejillas… cálidas y húmedas… no era de dolor por la caída… en absoluto… todo era por aquella imagen que parecía grabada en lo profundo de su mente y su corazón… la caída no era mas que una excusa para las lagrimas… que arderían mucho mas que los golpes de cientos y cientos ramas… pero que poco a poco lo comenzaban a liberar de la profunda tristeza que lo sostenía hundiéndolo mas y mas en las negras aguas del desamor…

Se dejó caer de lleno contra el suelo y comenzó un amargo llanto de sufrimiento y dolor que resonó en las cercanías de ese bosque profundo durante toda la noche... los sollozos hirientes y los aullidos desconsolados de un perro enamorado… triste… herido…

Solo…


	5. El Día Siguiente

Hola, siento la tardanza que he tenido u.u, prometí casi no tardar e igual termine haciéndolo, procurare ahora si no demorar mucho, aunque me estoy preparando para un viaje y será algo difícil el poder concentrarme, pero tratare de hacerlo, lo prometo.

Muchas gracias a todos quienes leen esta historia, y más a aquellos que dejan sus reviews, son algo que realmente aprecio, y que me llena de ganas de seguir, jeje, sin más, los dejó con el capítulo, ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Capítulo 5: El Día Siguiente.

El sol se elevaba con lentitud sobre el bosque antes silencioso y oscuro, mientras el roció de las hojas suavemente destellaba por pocos momentos. Entre ellas, yacía un Pastor Suizo recostado sobre la tierra, sucio y húmedo, con los ojos cerrados, inmerso en un sueño tranquilo.

-¿Qué vamos hacer?-preguntó con preocupación la casi imperceptible voz de su instinto.

-No lo sé… debió haber esperado…-suspiró su sentido común, con algo de enojo, aunque ciertamente mas preocupación.

-No lo culpes… sé muy bien como debió sentirse… era natural… nosotros fuimos quienes debimos tratar de averiguar donde estaba Mittens desde antes…-suspiró largamente.

-Lo sé… lo sé, pero no lo hicimos… y mira lo que hemos causado… Que Bolt acabara así es nuestra culpa, y nosotros tenemos que animarlo para poder salir de aquí-.

En medio de su platica, Bolt abrió los ojos suavemente, sin ningunas ganas de levantarse, si por él fuera, preferiría quedarse ahí durante todo el resto de su vida. Suavemente miró a su alrededor, con indiferencia. Era un bosque bastante hermoso realmente, y extenso, pues no podía ver nada que no fueran troncos o hierba.

-Bolt… estás despierto-dijo sorprendido su sentido común, haciéndose cada vez mas audible en la cabeza del pastor.

-S… si…-murmuró en respuesta, con un suave vacilar en su voz.

-¿C… cómo estás?-su instinto se hizo mas audible también, con preocupación, aun sabiendo que clase de respuesta recibiría.

-Estoy…-guardó largamente silencio, tratando de evadir todo el tiempo posible el responder, pero sabiendo que algo así era imposible, no le quedó mas que afrontarlo-Estoy… triste… mucho… M…-su voz comenzó a quebrarse un poco, y su mente le dolió mas que su cuerpo de solo pensar lo que decía-Mittens… resultó que tiene… ya a... alguien… con él… iba diariamente-pronunció mas en un susurro débil, tratando de que no se notase su profunda tristeza pese a lo mucho que le ardía en el pecho.

Tras esto se comenzó a extender un silencio medianamente denso, ni su instinto ni su sentido común tenían idea de como podrían responder… ¿Sería prudente darle ánimos? ¿Darle… esperanzas? Pero… ¿Y si nada salía como ellos lo esperaban, tal como había pasado el día anterior?

Temían empeorar la situación tan difícil que Bolt pasaba.

¿Qué se podría hacer en una situación así? ¿Qué se puede hacer en una situación en que la felicidad se esfuma con la rapidez de una simple mirada?

Finalmente una de aquella dos vocecitas a las que Bolt, sin darse cuenta, ya se había acostumbrado, fue quien decidió hablar.

-Yo… creo que aun hay esperanzas…-.

Bolt e instinto se sorprendieron mucho de oír eso, ni siquiera Bolt pensó que alguno diría algo así… con la situación prácticamente perdida ¿Que esperanza quedaba?

-He… visto a Mittens… como te mira… como ríe cuando está contigo, la he visto, y sé muy bien que ella… yo… conozco bien a las chicas y… y yo… sé que ella podría… no… ella… seguro… si siente algo por ti, Bolt…-.

-Detente…-pidió suavemente su sentido común… y su instinto se detuvo por un pequeño momento... muy pequeño realmente.

-No… no puedo dejarlo así… Bolt… escucha, tienes que ir a hablar con ella… quizás… aun puedas ser tu quien se quede con ella… tu la mereces a ella, y ella a ti, cuando juegan en el jardín… siempre que se miran a los ojos… es notable que en lo profundo de sus corazones… se pertenecen el uno al otro… y lo… puedo ver también en cada palabra que se dicen, cada sonrisa que se dedican y cada mirada que comparten… ambos se aman… ella… debe haberse quedado con ese gato por resignación, cuando no vio mucho de tu parte… quizás… no le quedó de otra que suponer que jamás sentirías algo por ella, y entonces buscó la compañía de… alguien mas…-a cada palabra temía enormemente caer y lastimar al pobre Bolt, era lo que menos quería, pero sentía que eran cosas que debía decir, después de todo era su instinto-Yo.. lo siento… siento… que aun tienes oportunidad de… ir a decirle lo mucho que la amas y lo mucho que… lamentas el no haberte dado cuenta antes… y lo mucho que la necesitas a tu lado… Aunque... la pondrás en una situación difícil… ella… tendría que elegir entonces entre ustedes dos…-.

-No…-lo detuvo Bolt con calma, con las lagrimas casi en el borde de sus ojos-No la puedo poner en una situación así… si ella es feliz con ese gato… tiene el derecho hacerlo… interferir solo la lastimaría a ella y a su…-el pronunciarlo le causo una sensación rasposa a lo largo de toda su espina dorsal-Pareja…-.

Al oír eso, su instinto simplemente se quedó en silencio… como si asimilara la rendición de Bolt poco a poco.

-Entonces… ¿Qué haremos Bolt?-le cuestionó su sentido común, con una triste resignación.

-Pues… yo… no lo sé…-respondió pausadamente, cerrando los ojos de nuevo-No quiero pensar en eso ahora… solo quiero… quedarme aquí tirado en el suelo, mirando hacía la nada-susurró casi arrastrando las palabras-No sé donde estoy… ni quiero saberlo… no quiero saber mas sobre Mittens y ese… gato…-no se sintió capaz de repetirlo una vez mas sin romper en lagrimas-No… quiero pensar en cosas que sé que me harán llorar…-.

-Pero… en… tonces... ¿Nos quedaremos aquí esperando nuestra inevitable muerte?-preguntó sorprendido, aunque con una idea de la respuesta.

-Si por mí fuera… si… quizás así seria más fácil-suspiró con suavidad.

-Bolt… créeme… que sé por lo que estas pasando… de verdad que si… pero… no puedes solo… dejarte vencer y ya… solo… asumir que todo esta perdido, y quedarte aquí esperando que la naturaleza haga su trabajo y que simplemente desaparezcas…-.

-¿Por qué no?... a fin de cuentas… no hay nada allá lo suficientemente importante para mi-.

Su sentido común quedó anonadado de oír algo así-¿Qué no… hay nada allá lo suficientemente importante para ti?... Tienes suerte de que no tenga patas porque te habría dado una bofetada tan fuerte que te quedaría marcada para toda la vida… ¿Qué hay de Rhino y Penny? ¿Qué hay de… Mittens?... el que ella tenga pare… a ese gato… no significa que no te necesite… seguramente cuando se entere de que no estas se angustiara, pensara que te pasó algo malo y tu mientras aquí… dejándote morir en tu tristeza-.

-Cállate… no lo entenderías… eres solo mi sentido común… es mas, ni siquiera sé si existes… tal vez eres toda una mentira…seguramente… como aquel programa de televisión… Es mas… quizás... jamás salí de ahí… quizás… la gente que lo veía disminuyó… y tuvieron que… darle un giro a la serie… Mittens me explicó como funcionaba la televisión… en ese… Anguito…-.

-Ámbito… se dice ámbito… y… si fuese así... entonces Mittens seria falsa también… ¿Qué caso tendría morir aquí entonces?-.

Bolt inevitablemente dio un gruñido-¡Claro que no!, Mittens no es falsa… ella… es lo mas real que he tenido en mi vida… ella es la que mas me ha acercado a… la felicidad entera…-.

-Si es así, entonces ¡¿Por qué no regresas con ella aun si deba ser solo como amigos?!-.

-¡Por que la amo como no amo a nadie mas!... y no resistiría el verla todos los días junto a él…-.

-¡ENTONCES LE NEGARAS LA FELICIDAD ENTERA QUE TU NO TUVISTE!-.

-¡¿Y PARA QUÉ LE HARIA FALTA SI LO TIENE A ÉL?!-.

-¡CALLENSE!-gritó su instinto, tratando en vano de tranquilizarlos.

-¿Qué para qué le harías falta? ¡ERES SU MEJOR AMIGO!-.

-Pero no soy a quien ama… yo podría sobrevivir solo con ella…-.

-Entiende de una vez Bolt… debes volver… y si no quieres, como dices, interferir en su vida con él, al menos déjale claro que siempre estarás a su lado apoyándola-.

Bolt ya no pudo más y comenzó a llorar… ardiéndole los ojos debido a el tiempo que ya de por si había estado llorando-Quisiera hacerlo… quisiera ser capaz de seguir apoyándola siempre… pero no creo tener la suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo… no sé cuanto lograría aguantar… cuanto podría ocultar que… desearía ser yo… no sé cuanto tiempo pasaría... antes de no poder resistir mas, y besarla en los labios con todo el inmenso amor que siento por ella… quiero pensar que podría aguantar mucho… quiero… convencerme de que llegará el día en que ya no la ame… y el día en el que pueda verla a los ojos sin mentirle al decirle que deseo lo mejor para ellos… y no quiero mentirle en eso… sé que no está bien que desee algo así… si la amara no pensaría así… pero no puedo evitarlo… me aterra… el desear que ellos dos rompan… que él la deje… no quiero pensar eso… quiero poder alegrarme de todo corazón de que ella sea feliz… con él...-dijo entre sollozos de dolor, apretando los parpados como queriendo huir de un sueño hiriente y aterrador, de la mas horrible pesadilla que hubiera tenido.

-E… escucha…-tartamudeó su sentido común… culpable de lo que había provocado por hablar así-Bolt… debes tratar de ver mas allá… aun hay cosas esperándote… cosas buenas-dio su tono mas optimista, tratando de tranquilizar a Bolt.

-Yo… no sé si me estén esperando… cosas buenas-suspiró echando su cabeza sobre la tierra, cerrando los ojos con suavidad e ignorando a su sentido común, que con desesperación trataba de darle ánimos de seguir adelante, pero era inútil… Bolt saldría difícilmente de algo así.

La atención de Bolt de pronto se centró en una pequeña roca que observó en el suelo, una roca común y corriente, pero que por alguna razón comenzó a activar lentamente algo en Bolt… levantándolo.

-W… wow… ¿Me… me escuchaste?-preguntó su sentido común, incrédulo.

-No… pero… quiero caminar un momento-con pesadez avanzó arrastrando un poco las patas, desanimado-Quiero… cansarme y perder el conocimiento… tal vez así pueda dejar de pensar un poco…-.

-Y… y…-su sentido común ya estaba mas que desesperado, buscaba alguna palabra que tan siquiera parara a Bolt-¿Qué... hay del incendio?-Para su enorme sorpresa, mencionarlo dio el resultado que quería, Bolt se detuvo en seco, e incluso parecía comenzar a ponerle atención-Tu… luchaste hasta el final de todo… aun en tal situación encontraste un modo de salir de ahí…-Bolt abrió al boca para contestar, pero su sentido común había avanzado un par de pasos, no se permitiría retrocederlos nuevamente-Y no digas que es diferente… a fin de cuentas si pudiste esa vez podrías hacerlo… si luchas por algo, no importa todo lo que surja en contra, puedes avanzar y aferrarte a ello…-.

Bolt sinceramente fue desarmado por esas palabras, no tenia idea de que decir ante una verdad tan grande y evidente… y lamentablemente para él, inevitable-Y… yo…-.

-¡Shhhh!...-interrumpió de pronto su instinto… en un tono que preocupó tanto a Bolt como a su sentido común, e incluso logró perfectamente distraer a Bolt de su problema.

-¿Pasa… algo?-titubeó Bolt, mirando a su alrededor con una extraña sensación recorriéndolo-Hay…-.

-Si… nos están observando… Si… mis oídos no me fallan… y rara vez lo hacen… es… más pequeño que tú… pero podría ser más ágil…-.

-Somos como ojos detrás de tu cabeza Bolt… descuida… no dejaremos que te hagan nada…-.

Aquella sensación era para Bolt… una extraña mezcla entre nostalgia y desconfianza. Cada vez que el padre de Penny era secuestrado o que Penny se veía inmersa en una misión extraña, Bolt sentía esa sensación a cada momento de tal misión, podía sentir la adrenalina aumentando su ritmo cardiaco, y sus sentidos agudizarse, casi como un animal salvaje. Aunque generalmente ese impulso era disminuido por Penny, quien normalmente (o por lo menos la mayoría de las veces) era quien le daba las indicaciones a seguir, pero estando en un ambiente considerablemente "salvaje", no le quedaba mas que liberar todo ese instinto que había guardado.

Por un momento que a Bolt le parecieron semanas, todo fue un cubierto en un silencio intrigante y profundo, con el ambiente denso aumentanto más y más a cada latido de su corazón. Bolt sabía bien que algo estaba asechándolo… y muy seguramente aquello que lo asechaba ya había notado que Bolt lo sabia, era simple cuestión de que uno hiciera el primer movimiento… pero con el riesgo tan probable de fallar, un simple error seria la perdida de cualquiera de los dos.

En un parpadeo Bolt se hallaba cayendo, a una velocidad increíble, aquello había golpeado sus patas y lo había hecho perder el equilibro, pero no seria tan fácil. Bolt reaccionó a tiempo, cayendo y dando un giro en el suelo, y tras alejarse lo suficiente consiguió reincorporarse de un salto, levantando el puño para golpear a lo que fuera que estuviese tratando de atacarlo, pero increíblemente fácil fue empujado contra un árbol, golpeándose contra el tronco con un ruido seco. Abrió los ojos, pues por reflejo los cerró apenas golpeó, pero con una rapidez imposible para cualquier animal de un bosque común y corriente, recibió un golpe de lleno en la boca del estomago, el cual, aunque no fue tan fuerte, estuvo perfectamente dirigido y propinado, sacándole el aire al pobre pastor, indefenso ante tal situación inesperada.

Bolt trató de recuperar el aliento, tirándose al suelo y tosiendo un par de veces… temeroso de aquello contra lo que luchaba… o más bien de aquello que lo estaba sometiendo por completo.

Abrió los ojos mientras recuperaba el aire lentamente, topándose con una espada que se clavó justo junto a él, a solo un par de milímetros de tocarlo.

Una extraña sombra sostenía la espada con fuerza contra el suelo, luego con fiereza la levantó, dejando un rasguño sobre la piel de la mejilla de Bolt, quien aterrado e indefenso retrocedió hasta quedar contra el árbol… acorralado.

-No más… ¡No permitiré que sigan haciendo lo que les plazca! ¡NO MAS!-pronunció la sombra que elevaba la espada, que en ese momento a Bolt le pareció enorme e imparable… cerró los ojos y enterró las garras a la corteza del árbol… preparándose para lo peor.


End file.
